Valentine's Love
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: Miguel has disappeared and Kai wonders why his lover isn’t here with him on Valentine’s Day.


**Title:** Valentine's Love

**Summary:** Miguel has disappeared and Kai wonders why his lover isn't here with him on Valentine's Day.

**Main Pairing: **Miguel/Kai

**Side Pairings:** Tala/Claude, Bryan/Garland, Johnny/Mystel, Spencer/Robert

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, a bit OOC, Oneshot

**Disclaimer: **Don't own beyblade (sobs)

Hiya here's another fic, wow I'm on a roll today! Two fics in one day! Anyway This is another Miguel/Kai and yes I am well aware I'm to early with this valentine fic, but unfortunately on valentine's day it's my uncle's birthday so I won't be able to get this fic up. So I'm doing it now!! X3 Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's early, a slim figure moves under the sheets of a king sized bed. Duel coloured hair peeks from underneath the sheets before a head, sleepily appears. Opening his sleepy ruby red eyes, the first thing Kai notices is that he's alone in bed. Why was he alone in bed? Immediately Kai sits up and looks to his right, no sign of his blond haired lover. Where could he be? It's unlike Miguel to just disappear. No wonder he was up earlier today, he didn't have his gargoyle's warm, strong arms around him to keep him a prisoner in bed.

Kai cutely rubs his eyes and gets up not caring he is only wearing blue boxers and a white shirt that is to big for him and slipping of his shouder. He yawns as he walks into the kitchen and makes himself some hot coco, not many people know this but Kai has a weak spot for chocolat and also strawberries.

He sits down on a ktichen chair, gently sipping his hot coco and looks around, it's been six months since he and Miguel became a couple and it's now been four months since they decided to live together. And Kai never regretted it either. He loves having Miguel around him, he can't imagine a life without him anymore.

Chuckling a bit Kai places his mug of coco on the table as he thinks about how much he has changed since Miguel came into his life, in a good way.

Sighing Kai finishes his mug of coco and stands back up, stretching a bit, satisfied as his back makes a few pop sounds. Walking back into the bedroom he notices a small note laying on the bedstand, curious he picks it up.

It's from Miguel, telling he had been called to the BBA and that he'll be back by the evening. Looking up from the note when the phone rings, he walks to the it and picks up.

'Hello?'

'Good morning Kai!' a cheerful voice says on the other line and Kai rolls his eyes.

'Hey Tala, what do you want?' he asks not really in the mood to talk to his childhood friend.

'Just wanted to know if you could come to the mall, I want to go pick a present for Claude. But you know me. I have no taste!' the redhead laughed.

Confused Kai asks, 'Why would you buy Claude a present your six month anniversary is three weeks away?'

'Kai did you check the calendar today?'

Frowning Kai shakes his head before he remembers Tala can't see him. 'No. Why?'

'Jeez for someone so smart you can be awfully dense sometimes. It's Valentine's Day!'

'Valentine's … Day?'

Kai hears Tala sigh and he problably is rolling his eyes to. 'Kai really are you that out of it?'

'Sorry Tala. It's just that Miguel disappeared to the BBA and left nothing but a note. That isn't like him.' Kai confesses softly.

'Don't worry so much Kai, now are you coming or what?' the redhead asks.

'Alright, I'll meet you in half an hour.' He sighs.

'Thanks Kai, see ya then!' the redhead hung up and Kai put the phone back. Walking to the bathroom, he showers quickly and dresses in casual white pants and a red shirt with black wings on the back and some sneakers. He let his scarf of, he didn't feel like wearing it today.

Exactly half an hour later he met Tala at the entrance of the mall, the redhead was grinning at him in way that said 'I-know-something-you-don't, but it disappeared quickly. Either way Kai didn't like it. 'There you are, c'mon I gotta be back by five or Claude will have my head.'Tala said. Kai chuckles, 'My I didn't know he had you on such a tight leash.' The redhead glared half heartedly at him, before grinning again. 'Nah it's not that, but he said he has a surprise and if I want it I gotta be back at five. ' the redhead replies.

'I see.' Kai shoulders sacked a bit.

Noticing the change in his friend's mood, he turns to look at him. 'What's wrong?' he asks. 'Just that, well … this is my first valentine with Miguel and he's not here. It just doesn't feel right.'

The redhead smiles before it turns into a smirk. 'Well you may not get a Valentine's day but I bet you'll get one hell of a valentine's night!'the redhead says rather loudly, making Kai got beetred. He punches Tala on the arm, clearly embarrassed, 'Pervert!' he mutters.

'I have no idea how Claude stands you being a perv.'

'Because he loves me and I don't think he minds at times.'the redhead replies smugly. Before he drags the enigma towards a jewelery store and goes in.

They look around for a bit before Tala's eyes land on a beautiful bracelet made of small eagles that were attached to each other and their eyes were small diamands. 'Hey Kai what do you tihnk of this?' the redhead asks, getting no reply he turns his head to see Kai looking at something, mesmerized. 'Kai?'

He walks over to his friend and looks over his shoulder, seeing a beautiful necklace with a small medaillon with a phoenix carved into it. The medaillon was open revealing two empty spaces for pictures. Snapping out of his trance, Kai looks up at Tala and smiles softly.

'Sorry what were you saying?' he asks

'I found something.'the redhead says. Showing him the bracelet Kai agrees that it's a great gift for Claude and Tala has the owner put it in a box and wrapped as a gift. After they leave the jewelery store Tala drags Kai to a flower shop. With this he does not need Kai's help and buys some white lillies, seeing as those are Claude's favourite.

Walking towards a small café they bump into Spencer and Robert who were also shopping for their Valentine's gifts, but they had decided to do it together. That way they can spend some more time with each other instead of going separate ways and not see each other for hours. Kai totally agrees with them and he can't wait to get back home and wait for his lover to return home.

After saying goodbye to Spencer and Robert, they decide to get something to eat in the café. 'Well look who we got here!' a voice says as he spots the redhead and dual haired youths. 'Bryan!'Kai says in surprise. 'Why so glum Kai?' Garland asks as he appears from behind his lover and gives Kai a concerned look. 'It's nothing really, Miguel had to got to a meeting and he won't be back until tonight.'Kai says. Garland opens his mouth to say something but Bryan puts a hand over his mouth and Tala gives Garland a small glare.

Confused Kai looks at the three as Garland's eyes widen in understanding and Bryan removes his hand. Garland punches his boyfriend on the arm. 'What was that for?' the falcon asks surprised. 'For not telling me_ that_ and putting your hand on my mouth, you could've used your mouth.' Garland stated matter-of-factly.

Bryan gives the silver haired martial artist a predatory smirk before jumping said martial artist and kissing him senseless. Tala and Kai sweatdrop, those two really knew no shame! They'd jump each other anywhere, anytime. 'God you guys, keep it for the bedroom!' an amused voice said. 'Hello Johnny.'Kai said politely. 'Hi guys!' Mystel says bouncing over to the bladers, dragging Johnny with him.

'Hey Mystel.' The enigma says smiling softly, he liked the egyptian blader, he reminded him of Max. 'So what are you guys doing here, besides making out?' Johnny teased. 'Getting Valentine gifts.'Bryan says.

'Didn't know you two would followed the tradition. What did you buy each other?' Mystel asks curiously. Bryan grins and Garland flushed red. Wich made the others deadpan, they didn't!

'You know what, we really don't need to know.'Johnny says quickly, pulling his boyfriend close to him and away from Bryan. 'Awh really? It's good!'

'No thank you Bryan! We don't need to know.'Kai exclaims flushing red himelf. He remembers one time Bryan bought a present for Garland, because he felt like it, turns out it were handcuffs and a whip and a whole lot of others stuff Kai never wanted to know what they were. Needless to say the falcon and martial artist have a healthy sex life.

'Oh look at the time!'Tala suddenly exclaimed. 'Well it was nice seeing you guys again, but I gotta get home and receive my present myself. Bye guys and thanks Kai!'Tala shouts as he dashes away, going home. Kai blinks as do the others, a waiter puts the bill on the table and leaves, Kai bristled. 'Tala you asshole!'he shouts as he throws some bills on the table and runs after the redhead. 'Wow, that was fast.'Johnny remarked. 'Yeah it was, well we also gotta go. See ya around Johnny-boy!'Bryan says as he drags Garland away, problably home.

Mystel blinks and pouts. 'Awh Valentine's Day sucks, nobody has time for anything.'the egyptian mutters. An idea came to Johnny and he grins, before lifting Mystel bridal style. 'Wha! Johnny what the hell.'the young blond exclaimed. Smirking Johnny replies, 'Well since nobody has time, why don't you and I have some fun … back home.' Mystel blushes, and mutters something about 'pervert redheads' as Johnny carries him away. All the while Johnny was smirking victoriously. _A happy Valentine's Day indeed!_

-------

Annoyed and unhappy Kai opens the door to his and Miguel's appartement. _Stupid Tala, making me pay the bill and then use Claude as a shield and then sending me off home with that stupid smirk of his. Stupid redhead!_ Pouting Kai steps into the hallway, immediately on alert as he sees rose petals on the ground forming a path of petals towards the dining room. _What in the world?_ Kai puts his jacket away and follows the petal path towards the dining room.

He comes to a halt, his hands covering his mouth in amazement. The dining room was covered with white, pink and red rose petals, candles were everywhere and the table was set for two, with the expensive silver wear and two wite candles that were light up in the middle. A small boquet of white, pink and red roses had been put in a vase in the middle between the two white candles. 'Oh my god!' Kai whispers amazed. A gift wrapped in blue paper sat on his side of the table.

Suddenly two familiar arms wounded themselves around his slim waist, hot breath cascaded down his neck as a voice whispered into his ear, 'Happy Valentine's Day, Kai.' Kai turns around and wraps his arms around his blond haired lover and kisses him passionately, mewls escaped Kai's mouth as Miguel deepened their kiss. They parted as oxygen was needed. Putting his forehead to his lover's, Kai looked into sapphire orbs. 'I thought you weren't going to come back until tonight, because of that BBA meeting.'he whispered confused.

Miguel gave a misschievous smile and kissed him softly again. 'There wasn't a meeting, I said that so I could surprise you today. Tala was a great help with distracting you and so were Bryan and Garland.'the Spaniard says. 'So Tala, Bryan and Garland knew?' Kai asks surprised, so that's why the redhead looked so smug this morning. He knew all along!

'Yeah, well Garland found out by accident. You didn't really think I would forget that this was our first Valentine together did you?' he laughs. Kai blushes in embarrassment, he actually _did_ thought Miguel had forgotten, boy is he proven wrong.

Miguel chuckles, kissing Kai tenderly as he grabs the small gift and hands it over to Kai as they end their kiss. 'Here, this is for you.'he says. Kai takes it, but feels guilty, 'I didn't get you anything, I was planning on getting you something tomorrow because I thought you were gone until tonight.'Kai confesses softly. 'I already got my present.'Miguel says. Confused Kai looks at him.

Miguel smiles softly at him and kisses the back of his hand. 'I got you.'

Kai blushes deeply and looks up to see Miguel gaze at him, his eyes filled with nothing but love and a smile on his face. Kai returns the smile and starts to open the gift. It was a black box and when he opened he gasps.

He took out the same necklace he was looking at ealier at the jewelery store and looked at it, he opened the medaillon and saw two small picture of both him and Miguel. The first one was from when they first got together and made pictures in a photo booth and the second was from their sixth month anniversary a few weeks ago. 'It's beautiful.' He whispers unclapsing it and putting it around his neck.

'Here let me.'

Turning around Kai let Miguel claps the necklace around his neck, when he was done, he turned aroud and looked at Miguel happily. Kissing him again he turns to look at the room.

'I can't believe you did this all just for me.'

'There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, mi amor, mi todo.' Reverting to his native tongue wich send delightful chills down Kai's spine.

'I love you.' Miguel says softly.

'I love you to.'

Grinning happily Miguel lift Kai in his arms and carries him towards the bedroom. 'What about the diner?' the enigma asks.

'Diner can wait until tomorrow, right now, I want to celebrate Valentine with the love of my life.' Miguel says, closing the bedroom door behind him.

* * *

_Whaa I love Valentine when it involves these two cuties!!! Kawaii!!! Well my second Miguel/Kai and my second fic today!!! I'm on a roll. X3 X3 X3 And I still have loads of ideas for other fics. Hope you'll review and tell me what you think!!!_

_Lots of Big Hugs_

_Blaze Queenie_


End file.
